1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a digital broadcast receiver, and more particularly, to a digital broadcast receiver and an upgrading method thereof that can achieve stable upgrades.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional upgrading method for a digital broadcast receiver is to separate upgrade data from a received broadcast signal and then confirm whether the separated upgrade data corresponds to the receiver by analyzing information in the separated upgrade data. If it is confirmed that the separated upgrade data corresponds to the receiver, then the upgrade is performed. Specifically, the conventional upgrading method performs the upgrade in a manner that removes the existing system software on the receiver, and stores the received data in a flash memory.
The conventional upgrading method for a digital broadcast receiver as described above can add a new operation or receive a new service.
However, the conventional upgrading method upgrades the system software on the assumption that the received upgrade data was downloaded intact and is compatible with the receiving unit. Accordingly, the conventional upgrading method cannot handle problems that may be produced in a situation where there is a lack of integrity of the received upgrade data, the receiving hardware is incompatible with the upgrade data, or the receiving hardware is inoperable.